


Red Roses and Grave Stones

by orphan_account



Series: 221B Headcanons [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock likes roses, though not for the traditional reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Roses and Grave Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Now with art! http://mayhembee.deviantart.com/art/Red-Roses-and-Grave-Stones-305343030

Sherlock likes roses, red ones in particular. He doesn’t realise they have any significance to normal people, that they are a symbol of love, affection. That isn’t the reason that he likes them. 

John knew the significance of a red rose, and felt they were entirely appropriate in his feelings for the useless genius. 

After his ‘death’ John would come to his grave every day, and bring a red rose. He would rest it on top of the headstone as he spoke to the absent man, never knowing that he was listening. The things he said gave Sherlock just a little insight into how he was, how he coped. It hurt him to see how much pain he had caused, but at the same time it reassured him that his soldier was, at least, alive. 

Once the army doctor had left for the day, Sherlock would take the rose from the grave, take it back to the dark, dank flat he was staying in, add to the accumulating pile. It was just a little reminder of the man he loved, the man who was irrevocably his. 

When the roses disappeared, John thought some stranger must have taken them, and was a little outraged by their audacity. 

Little did he know, his lover took them, the man who had left him broken. 


End file.
